Hogwartvengers Année 1
by Mystiplume
Summary: Natasha Romanoff entre en première année à Poudlard, comme son meilleur ami Clint Barton ainsi que les trois garçons dont ils font la connaissance dans le Poudlard Express : Tony Stark et son cousin Bruce Banner, ainsi que Steve Rogers. Alors que tous pensent vivre une première année normale, plusieurs élèves sont retrouvés inconscients et impossible de les réveiller !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

LE POUDLARD EXPRESS

Lorsqu'elle franchit la barrière séparant le quai 9 3/4, Natasha Romanoff écarquille à peine les yeux à la vue de la pimpante locomotive du Poudlard Express. Autour d'elle, le quai est rempli d'enfants de son âge, accompagnés de leurs parents et discutant gaiment.

Elle avance d'un pas décidé le long du quai et rentre dans la dernière voiture, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Seuls quelques-uns sont occupés, les élèves étant en majorité encore sur le quai. Elle s'installe dans celui tout au fond et installe sa malle à l'endroit prévu à cet effet, ainsi que la caisse de voyage pour son chat, en montant sur le siège.

Elle ouvre la caisse de voyage, en faisant sortir son chat noir qu'elle prend dans ses bras et installe sur ses genoux une fois assise.

La rumeur du quai diminue au fur et à mesure que les élèves montent dans le train.

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvre et un garçon de son âge aux cheveux châtains entre, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Tasha ! Je t'ai cherchée sur le quai.

\- Salut Clint. Comme tu vois, tu aurais eu du mal à m'y trouver puisque je suis ici.

\- Je vois ça, commente-t-il en rangeant sa malle. Phil m'a dit qu'il passerait tout à l'heure, il doit aller dans la voiture réservée aux préfets pour le moment.

\- Hmm, dit-elle sobrement.

Clint la rejoint sur sa banquette et se met à caresser le chat sur ses genoux.

\- Salut Rowena, t'es contente de me voir toi, hein ?

Les ronronnements de la chatte le font sourire.

Natasha soupire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas contente de te voir.

\- Ton comportement parle de lui-même.

\- Quitte à partager un wagon, je préfère que ce soit avec toi qu'avec des inconnus.

Clint lui sourit.

\- Je crois que depuis que je te connais, c'est la chose la plus gentille que tu ne m'aies jamais dite.

\- Ne t'y habitues pas.

\- Aucun risque.

Un coup de sifflet résonne.

\- Si tu veux dire au revoir à tes parents, tu ferais mieux de te rapprocher de la fenêtre, commente la jeune fille rousse.

\- Je leur ai dit au revoir sur le quai. Mon père avait rendez-vous chez un médecin, ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps.

\- Son cancer ?

\- Il est en rémission, c'est juste un rendez-vous de routine.

Elle hoche la tête.

Le train démarre et le quai disparaît bientôt de leur vue.

\- Dans quelques heures on sera à Poudlard, tu réalises ? s'exclame Clint.

\- Oui.

\- T'as pas l'air excitée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne saute pas sur place que je ne suis pas excitée. Je fais juste montre de retenue.

\- Je suis sûr que t'es une Serdaigle. T'es bien la seule capable d'utiliser une expression pareille.

La porte s'ouvre sur ces paroles, laissant entrer un garçon de leur âge plutôt petit et maigre, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

\- Euh... Bonjour... Euh... Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?

\- Oui bien sûr, dit Clint en lui souriant tandis que Natasha se contente de hocher la tête en regardant le paysage.

Le garçon rentre, traînant derrière lui une énorme malle qui semble assez lourde.

\- Attend, je vais t'aider ! s'écrie Clint en s'emparant de la malle et en la rangeant.

\- Merci. Je m'appelle Steve, Steve Rogers, se présente le garçon.

\- Moi c'est Clint Barton et elle Natasha Romanoff.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Natasha le regarde enfin et hoche à nouveau la tête.

\- Elle est pas très causante, explique Clint en se rasseyant à côté d'elle. Sans doute ses racines russes.

\- Ou le fait que je préfère économiser ma salive, puisque je dois la garder pour corriger les inepties que tu passes ton temps à dire. Assieds-toi Steve.

Le jeune garçon obtempère, intimidé par l'aura d'assurance que dégage la jeune fille aux yeux verts assise en face de lui.

\- Tu sais, on dit que c'est la première impression qui compte. Là, tu dois passer pour une psychopathe.

\- Non, ça va, bafouille Steve.

\- T'es trop gentil. Mais méfie-toi. Cette fille est vraiment une psychopathe, répond Clint en insistant sur le vraiment.

\- Uniquement avec toi Clint. Je te réserve cette facette de ma personnalité.

Il grimace.

\- T'es trop gentille. Bref, dis-moi Steve, es-tu excité par le fait que, dans quelques heures, on sera à Poudlard ?

\- Je sais pas trop... Je suis le premier de ma famille à entrer à Poudlard.

\- Tu es Né-Moldu ?

Steve hoche la tête.

\- Oui. On a été très surpris quand on a reçu ma lettre.

\- On ?

\- Mes parents, mon frère aîné et moi. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Poudlard. Bucky est le seul qui n'a pas semblé étonné que je sois un sorcier. Bucky, c'est mon meilleur ami, il a mon âge et vient d'une famille de sorciers. Je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver sur le quai. Mon grand frère, Tommy, l'a cherché avec moi, il ne l'a pas trouvé non plus.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un grand frère. Il s'appelle Phil Coulson, il va à Poudlard aussi, en cinquième année. Enfin, c'est mon demi-frère. On est tous les deux des Sang-Mêlés.

\- Et toi ? demande Steve à Natasha.

Elle lui lance un regard noir.

\- Pas de famille à l'horizon.

Steve rougit et regarde ses pieds.

\- Désolé...

\- T'en fais pas, dit Clint. Elle est effrayante mais elle ne mord pas. Enfin, évite quand même de parler trop de ça.

Face au regard empli d'incompréhension de Steve, Clint se glisse à côté de lui.

\- Elle est orpheline, lui explique-t-il en murmurant. Ses deux parents sont morts sous ses yeux durant la seconde guerre contre Voldemort.

Natasha se renfonce dans son siège, le regard rivé sur l'extérieur, une main caressant doucement Rowena tandis que l'autre est refermée en poing contre le siège.

Clint se rassied à côté de Natasha et lui caresse l'épaule dans un geste de soutien, voyant bien que les souvenirs affluent.

\- Comment vous vous êtes connus ? demande Steve.

\- On se connaît depuis toujours, nos parents étaient amis. Ses grands-parents sont nos voisins. D'ailleurs, je ne les ai pas vus sur le quai, ajoute Clint à l'adresse de Natasha.

\- Ils avaient juste le temps de me déposer. Ils devaient aller à un enterrement.

\- Ah.

Natasha avait toujours été une enfant plutôt renfermée, et avoir assisté au meurtre de ses parents n'a rien arrangé. Ils ont été soumis au sortilège de Doloris jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive alors qu'elle était cachée dans une pièce secrète. Elle avait vu toute la scène par deux trous prévus à cet effet. Elle n'avait que six ans lorsque cela s'était produit, mais elle sait qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Elle les voit encore se tordre de douleurs, et leurs cris la hantent toujours. Depuis, elle vit chez ses grands-parents qui font tout leur possible pour être présents pour elle, ce qui est difficile puisqu'elle se referme comme une huître dès qu'on aborde le sujet de ses parents.

La porte coulisse à nouveau, laissant cette fois entrer Phil, le frère de Clint, suivit de deux garçons bruns : l'un est petit et frêle, marchant la tête basse, ses cheveux portés un peu longs ondulant devant ses lunettes, tandis que l'autre avance d'une démarche arrogante, le buste en avant et un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut Tasha, dit-il en souriant à Natasha. Comment ça va ?

\- Ca va Phil. C'est qui ? demande-t-elle en désignant les deux garçons du menton.

\- Il ne reste aucun compartiment de libre, ça vous embêterait de les prendre avec vous ?

\- Pas de souci, dit Clint à son frère.

Natasha lève les yeux aux ciel mais ne dit rien.

Phil aide les deux garçons à ranger leurs malles puis les laissent, prétextant une ronde à faire en tant que préfet.

Les deux garçons se glissent à côté de Steve.

\- Je me présente, Tony Stark, et voici mon cousin Bruce Banner, se présente le plus confiant des deux.

\- Steve Rogers.

\- Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff.

\- Ravi de vous connaître, dit Bruce, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Désolé de vous déranger, hein.

\- Pas de souci, comme j'ai dit à mon frère. Il y a bien assez de place pour nous cinq, dit Clint en souriant.

Soudain, Rowena se hérisse et feule à l'encontre des nouveaux venus. Natasha la calme à force de caresse.

\- Désolée, Rowena n'est pas habituée à être entourée d'autant de monde.

Tandis qu'elle dit cela, Natasha dévisage les deux arrivants d'un regard acéré, les détaillant de bas en haut.

\- Rowena, comme Rowena Serdaigle ? demande Tony.

\- Rowena est un nom que ma mère aimait beaucoup. Tu es le fils d'Howard Stark, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hé oui, dit fièrement le jeune garçon.

\- Je déteste ce que fait ton père.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Introduire des armes semi-mécaniques et semi-magiques dans le monde magique. Indétectables par les sorciers et par les machines.

\- C'est une très grande avancée, voyons, dit Tony.

\- Une très grande avancée vers la mort, ça oui.

\- Pff, t'es bien une fille.

\- Non, je suis juste raisonnable. La mort a assez frappé ces dernières années, nul besoin d'en rajouter.

Elle se mure à nouveau dans le silence, sous le regard médusé de Stark.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande-t-il a Clint.

\- Un avis très tranché sur la question.

\- Sur le principe, je suis assez d'accord avec elle, intervient Bruce. Les dernières années ont été rudes, autant pour les sorciers que pour les moldus. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une grande avancée, poursuit-il en voyant le regard noir que lui jette son cousin.

\- Vous pensez être dans quelle maison ? demande Clint d'une voix enjouée.

\- Serdaigle, c'est évident, dit Tony.

\- Tous les membres de notre famille sont allés à Serdaigle, c'est pour ça qu'il dit ça, explique Bruce avec un sourire désolé. Il est très orgueilleux à ce sujet.

\- Moi qui croyais que seuls les Serpentards étaient comme ça, dit Steve.

\- Je suis pas un Serpentard, gronde Tony.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste ce que l'on m'a dit.

\- C'est ça, rattrape-toi comme tu peux, grommelle le garçon brun.

\- Stark, pourrais-tu te taire un peu ? intervient Natasha. Steve n'a pas voulu être désagréable, il ne connaît pas grand-chose au monde sorcier, c'est tout. Alors tu remballes ton orgueil. Maintenant. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as réussi à passer les portes avec. Même Poudlard n'est pas assez grand pour le contenir.

Steve et Clint éclatent de rire tandis que Bruce essaie de se retenir par respect pour son cousin, bien que la rougeur de ses joues soit assez éloquente.

D'autant plus que son cousin reste muet comme une carpe, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

Natasha sort une sucette de sa poche, la déballe et la met en bouche.

\- On dirait bien que j'ai réussi à clouer le bec du jeune Stark. Pas mal pour une première rencontre.

Elle tapote le dos de Clint qui s'étouffe de rire.

\- Bon sang Tasha, ça, c'était génial.

\- Tasha ? relève Stark. Quel surnom ridicule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, pour toi c'est Natasha. Seuls Clint et Phil peuvent m'appeler comme ça.

\- Et si je le fais quand même ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui va t'arriver.

\- Ca peut être intéressant. D'autant plus que je ne vois pas ce qu'une fille comme toi peux bien me faire.

\- Petrificus totalus !

En un quart de seconde, Natasha a dégainé sa baguette et jeté ce sort au jeune paon prétentieux.

Tous les autres sursautent de surprise.

\- Euh… Tasha, tu crois pas que tu devrais annuler ton sort ? demande Clint d'une voix timide.

\- Quand on arrivera à Poudlard. Personnellement, je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre durant le reste du trajet. Ou de le voir bouger. Ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Plutôt d'accord avec Natasha, dit Bruce. Ca va me faire du bien quelques heures sans qu'il ne sorte une de ses remarques déplaisantes.

Steve et Clint admettent également que cela ne leur déplaît pas. Le reste du trajet se passe donc dans une ambiance relativement agréable et paisible.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

LE CHOIXPEAU

Le petit groupe se dirige vers les barques sous la direction d'Hagrid, suivit par un Tony Stark bougon. Il avait passé les plus longues heures de sa vie, pétrifié comme il l'était tout le long du trajet. Il avait été très vexé par le fait que son cousin ait agréé à l'idée de la pimbêche rousse et n'ait même pas pris sa défense.

D'autant plus qu'il avait eu très envie de faire pipi, au bout d'un moment. Et qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire dessus quand Natasha l'avait libéré. Et ça, il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Il était déjà en train de planifier sa vengeance contre elle.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans Poudlard. Là, il ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant ce foisonnement de magie et de perfection architecturale.

Un professeur les attend en haut des escaliers qui mènent à la Grande Salle.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, les salue-t-il. Je suis le professeur Londubat, professeur de botanique de Poudlard. Voici comment va se dérouler la cérémonie de la répartition : dans quelques instants, vous allez franchir ces portes et entrer dans la Grande Salle. Là, vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons par le Choixpeau. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Le professeur Londubat regard une boule dans sa main emplie de fumée blanche que certains reconnaissent comme étant un Rappeltout, et soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne change pas de couleur.

\- Très bien, allons-y !

Les portes s'ouvrent les laissant pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves plus âgés sont déjà attablés et les regardent passer.

Steve se retourne en sentant une main sur son épaule et se retrouve face à Bucky, un garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux verts.

\- Bucky ! murmure-t-il d'une voix excitée. Où tu étais ? Je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver dans le train !

\- J'étais dans un compartiment plein de gens bizarres et écrasé contre la fenêtre. Rien de bien palpitant. Et toi ?

\- J'ai rencontré des gens formidables ! Voici Natasha, Clint, Tony et Bruce, dit-il en désignant ses quatre nouveaux amis qui dévisagent Bucky. Les amis, voici Bucky, dont je vous ai parlé.

\- Salut, murmurent-ils tous d'une même voix, sauf Natasha qui se contentent de hocher la tête puis se retourne vers l'estrade, où un tabouret et un vieux chapeau ont été amenés.

Le silence se fait, tous les regards se tournent vers le chapeau.

C'est alors que celui-ci fait une chose incroyable. Il se met à chanter !

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouver plus malin que moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Une fois la chanson finie, les élèves des quatre tables applaudissent, bientôt rejoint par les premières années, encore estomaqués par ce qui vient de se produire.

Le professeur Londubat s'avance, une liste dans la main.

\- Bien, quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Banner, Bruce !

Le garçon timide s'avance rapidement, espérant passer ce moment le plus rapidement possible. Il pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attend, le dos raide.

Heureusement, l'attente n'est pas longue.

\- Serdaigle !

Bruce se lève avec un soupir de soulagement, pose le Choixpeau et se dirige vers la table de Serdaigle, qui applaudit à tout rompre.

\- Barnes, James !

L'ami de Steve se dirige à son tour vers l'estrade. Le Choixpeau met plus de temps à se décider.

\- Hm… James Barnes… Tu es décidément un garçon difficile à caser. Je vois beaucoup de capacités et de ressource, une envie de faire tes preuves et de l'inquiétude pour ton ami, dit-il au jeune garçon. Serpentard ! finit-il par s'écrier.

Le garçon brun se dirige vers sa nouvelle maison après avoir posé le chapeau.

\- Barton, Clinton !

Clint se tourne vers Natasha et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de mettre à son tour le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui s'écrie presque immédiatement :

\- Poufsouffle !

Il repose le Choixpeau et se dirige vers les élèves de sa nouvelle maison et se glisse à côté de son frère, qui applaudit à tout rompre.

La distribution continue, les noms s'égrènent.

\- Foster, Jane !

\- Serdaigle !

\- Lewis, Darcy !

\- Serdaigle !

\- Odinson, Loki !

\- Serpentard !

\- Odinson, Thor !

\- Gryffondor !

\- Potts, Pepper !

\- Gryffondor !

\- Rhodes, James !

\- Gryffondor !

\- Rogers, Steve !

Le frêle blondinet s'avance timidement vers le Choixpeau et le met sur sa tête. A peine l'a-t-il posé que celui-ci déclare :

\- Gryffondor !

Nombre d'élèves sont étonnés de voir ce garçon frêle et timide déclaré comme étant un Gryffondor, mais si le Choixpeau l'a dit, c'est qu'il doit en être un.

\- Romanoff, Natasha !

La jeune fille rousse s'avance et pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier s'adresse à elle.

\- Natasha Romanoff… Hmm… Je vois de l'intelligence… Beaucoup d'intelligence… Mais aussi des doutes… Et de la douleur… Beaucoup de douleur… Tu as un passé difficile… Quelle maison te conviendrait le mieux ? Serdaigle correspondrait à nombre de tes capacités, néanmoins, cela ne me semble pas correspondre… Serpentard te siérait mieux je pense… Hmmm… Oui…

La jeune fille reste silencieuse, laissant le Choixpeau monologuer.

\- Serpentard !

La jeune fille se lève, repose le Choixpeau et se dirige d'un pas leste vers la table où l'applaudissent ses nouveaux camarades, et se glisse à côté de l'ami de Steve.

\- Selvig, Erik !

\- Serdaigle !

\- Stark, Tony !

L'arrogant garçon se dirige vers le tabouret d'un pas assuré. Le Choixpeau, une fois posé sur sa tête, reste silencieux quelques minutes. Enfin, il déclare, au grand soulagement de Stark, qui n'était tout de même pas très rassuré :

\- Serdaigle !

Tony se relève et se dirige vers la table à laquelle son cousin est déjà installé.

Le dernier élève est enfin appelé.

\- Wilson, Sam !

-Gryffondor !

En quelques instants, le Choixpeau et le tabouret disparaissent, et le directeur se lève.

C'est une femme assez grande et raide, les cheveux retenus en chignons, des lunettes sur le nez et la bouche pincée, qui se lève. La fameuse Minerva McGonagall, éminent professeur de Poudlard.

\- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nouveaux et anciens élèves, c'est pour moi et le corps enseignant un véritable plaisir de vous accueillir pour cette année à Poudlard. Avant que nous ne mangions, je tiens à vous rappeler quelques points du règlement, qu'il vous sera demandé de respecter à la lettre. Tout d'abord, il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs, que ce soit pour s'entraîner ou pour s'en prendre à un autre élève. Cette consigne est également valable dans la bibliothèque. Vous êtes autorisés à l'utiliser dans vos salles communes ou à l'extérieur pour vous entraîner, ou encore dans les salles de classe lorsque vous n'avez pas cours, sous la surveillance d'un professeur volontaire. Des plannings vous serons remis demain matin, en plus de vos emplois du temps, à ce sujet. Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que les produits en provenance du magasin de farces et attrapes de George Weasley sont interdits. Vous n'avez également pas le droit de courir dans les couloirs. Et il vous est totalement et absolument interdit de vous rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Il me semble avoir été clair. Que ce premier repas à Poudlard commence, conclut-elle en tapant des mains.

Aussitôt, les tables se couvrent de victuailles.

Steve écarquille les yeux, peu habitué à la magie, tandis que le géant aux cheveux blonds retenus en queue de cheval à côté de lui, se sert de tout et commence à tout dévorer, avant de remarquer que Steve ne s'est pas servi.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher de prendre ce que tu veux manger avant qu'il n'y en ait plus, dit-il entre deux bouchées. Les autres élèves ne vont pas attendre que tu te sois servi. Au fait, je m'appelle Thor, Thor Odinson.

\- Steve Rogers, répond celui-ci en se servant de pommes de terre cuites au four et d'un steak.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer Steve.

\- Moi c'est Sam Wilson, dit le garçon assis de l'autre côté de Steve. Dit, demande-t-il à Thor, t'es sûr d'être un première année ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que tu es gigantesque.

Thor éclate de rire, nullement vexé.

\- Ma mère est réputée pour sa cuisine, il est vrai que j'en abuse peut-être un peu. En tout cas c'est un plaisir, Sam Wilson.

A la table des Serpentards, Natasha est dévisagée par les autres premières années. Elle est la seule fille du lot, et le nom de ses parents est assez connus pour que tous soient au courant de leur mort, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'elle y a assisté.

\- Donc, tu es la fille Romanoff, c'est ça ? lui demande un garçon brun et fin devant elle, à qui elle trouve une ressemblance avec les fouines.

\- Oui.

\- Mon père connaissait tes parents. Il a déjà fait affaire avec eux.

\- Tu es le jeune Odinson. J'ai déjà rencontré ton frère lors de ces tractations, mais toi, jamais.

\- Ah, Thor. L'épine dans mon pied, ma croix à porter sur cette terre.

\- Quel amour fraternel, intervient Bucky, sarcastique.

\- Steve t'a appelé Bucky, dit Natasha. Pourtant, tu t'appelles James Barnes. D'où te vient donc ce surnom ?

\- Mon deuxième prénom est Buchanan.

\- Drôle de nom. Je t'appellerai James. Bucky, c'est ridicule.

\- Moi j'aime bien.

\- Chacun ses goûts.

La jeune fille finit son assiette puis se lève et se dirige vers la table des Poufsouffles, à laquelle elle s'assied entre Phil et Clint, sous les murmures étonnés et désapprobateurs des autres élèves.

\- Alors Clint, content d'être dans la même maison que Phil ? demannde-t-elle en lui piquant une frite.

\- Ca va, au moins je ne suis pas tout seul. Par contre toi…

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. Je gère. Et j'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs personnes intéressantes.

\- Comment, tu envisages déjà de me remplacer ? la taquine Clint.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien que tu es irremplaçable.

\- Natasha, les interrompt Phil, le repas touche à sa fin et les préfets vont bientôt montrer leurs dortoirs aux premières années, tu ferais peut-être mieux de rejoindre les autres Serpentards.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle fait la bise aux deux frères puis retourne à sa place, à côté de Bucky, ou James, comme elle est décidée à l'appeler.

\- Tsst, fait Loki, le visage tordu dans une grimace. Pourquoi t'es-tu déplacée pour aller parler à ces deux Poufsouffles ?

\- Parce que se sont mes amis, Loki. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches ce que sont des amis.

James se contente de les dévisager l'un l'autre, sans intervenir dans la conversation.

\- Quand on a autant de pouvoir que moi, on n'a pas besoin d'amis.

\- Ta vie doit être bien triste, se contente de commenter Natasha en buvant un verre d'eau. James, tu viens ?

\- Où ça ?

\- On va aller dire salut à Steve puis on se rend dans notre salle commune.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- Moi je le sais, c'est bien pour ça que je te le propose.

Elle se lève prestement, attrape James par le bras puis se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la table des Gryffondors, saluant au passage Bruce qui les regarde depuis la table des Serdaigles.

\- Hey Steve ! dit-elle en se glissant entre lui et un mastodonte blond.

Elle lui pique un morceau de tarte de son assiette.

\- Natasha ! s'exclame Thor de sa grosse voix.

\- Thor, dit la jeune rouquine, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ca fait longtemps. J'ai eu le déplaisir de faire la connaissance de ton frère à table.

\- Ah, Loki ! On dirait que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup.

\- Il ne m'a pas fait une très bonne impression. On verra par la suite.

\- J'aime ta façon de voir les choses ! Que fais-tu là ?

\- Venue dire salut. Maintenant, je vais quitter la grande salle et me rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. James ? dit-elle en haussant la voix.

\- Oui ? lui répondent James et un garçon assis de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a un autre James ici. C'est vrai que dans ces cas-là, Bucky peut être utile. Je parlais à ce James-là, dit-elle à l'autre garçon.

\- Pas de souci.

\- Bon, salut Steve, dit James.

\- Salut Steve, salut Thor, dit Natasha en s'éloignant avec un signe de la main.

Elle se faufile à l'extérieur avec James en même temps qu'un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle, avant de se diriger vers les cachots et leur salle commune.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3  
PREMIER JOUR

Le lendemain matin, Natasha et James se retrouvent tous les deux dans la salle commune des Serpentards à 6 heures du matin. Tous deux sont en tenues de sport.

\- Déjà debout ? demande Natasha sans relever la tête de ses lacets qu'elle est en train de faire.

\- Toi aussi on dirait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais aller courir.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Elle le dévisage quelques instants puis hausse les épaules.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de prendre le même chemin que moi pour courir.

James prend cette réponse pour un oui.

Tous deux sortent dans le parc puis démarrent en trottinant en direction du lac.

\- Tu cours tous les jours ? lui demande-t-il alors qu'ils approchent en direction du lac.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter mais pour courir, alors si tu espérais me parler tu es mal parti.

Ceci dit, elle accélère un peu, mais James maintient le rythme aisément.

Ils finissent leur jogging en silence et rejoignent leur salle commune à 6h45.

\- Rendez-vous ici dans un quart d'heure, dit Natasha. Si tu n'es pas là, je vais manger sans toi.

James acquiesce et par se doucher tandis que Natasha fait de même dans son dortoir désespérément vide.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous deux sont au rendez-vous et se dirigent en silence vers la Grande Salle, peu remplie à cette heure. Les élèves, ayant jusqu'à 7h45 pour déjeuner, viennent plutôt entre 7h15 et 7h30.

Natasha aperçoit Clint et son frère seuls à la table des Poufsouffles et entraîne James avec elle. Elle s'assied à côté de Clint en lui faisant la bise.

\- Salut Clint, salut Phil. Je vous présente James, dit-elle en faisant signe à ce dernier de s'asseoir.

\- Euh… Natasha, dit James, tu es sûre qu'on a le droit de s'asseoir ici ?

\- Il ne me semble pas que quiconque l'ait interdit. Assieds-toi, dit-elle d'un ton ne tolérant aucune réplique.

James se dépêche d'obtempérer.

\- T'es le type que Steve a appelé Bucky, c'est ça ? demande Clint en beurrant une tartine.

\- Oui, c'est mon surnom.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles James si tout le monde l'appelle Bucky ? demande Clint à Natasha avant d'enfourner la moitié de sa tartine dans sa bouche.

\- Son nom c'est James. Et Bucky, je trouve ça ridicule comme nom.

\- Salut Bucky ! dit Steve en se glissant à côté de son ami. Natasha, Clint.

\- Chalut ! répond Clint, la bouche pleine.

\- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclame Thor en prenant place à côté d'eux, faisant sursauter Clint qui manque de s'étouffer avec sa tartine.

\- Salut Thor, répond Natasha tout en tapotant le dos de Clint, qui foudroie le géant blond du regard.

\- Vous avez déjà eu vos emplois du temps ? demande Steve.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à les distribuer, répond Phil. Tenez, regardez.

En effet, le professeur Londubat se dirige vers eux, une pile de papier dans les bras et l'air complètement perdu.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, pourrais-je avoir vos noms et années, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Phil Coulson, cinquième année.

Le professeur Londubat sort un papier du haut de la pile qu'il tend à Phil.

\- Clinton Barton, première année.

Un autre papier du haut de la pile.

\- James Barnes, première année.

Nouveau papier du haut de la pile.

\- Thor Odinson, première année.

Papier du milieu de la pile, que le professeur manque de renverser.

\- Steve Rogers, première année.

Cette fois-ci, c'est un papier du bas de la pile, qui vacille dangereusement.

\- Natasha Romanoff, première année.

Par miracle, la pile ne se renverse pas quand le professeur attrape le dernier papier.

\- Voilà, conclut-il. Vous avez tous votre emploi du temps ?

Tous acquiescent.

\- Ouf. Bon, je vous revois tous en cours alors.

Il s'écarte et se dirige vers un autre groupe d'élève, sa pile d'emplois du temps tanguant dans ses bras.

A peine est-il parti que Clint et Natasha comparent leurs emplois du temps et que James et Steve font de même de l'autre côté de la table.

La sentence tombe : Gryffondors et Serpentards sont ensemble en défense contre les forces du mal et en vol tandis que Poufsouffles et Serpentards sont ensemble en métamorphoses, astronomie et en enchantements.

\- On doit avoir cours de potions, histoire de la magie et botanique avec les Serdaigles, commente Natasha. Trois cours avec ce satané Stark, grommelle-t-elle.

\- J'ai cru entendre mon nom, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et beurre sa tartine, l'ignorant.

\- Alors comme ça, je te manque déjà ? demande-t-il à Natasha en se glissant à côté de Thor.

\- Tu tombes bien, j'ai très envie d'essayer ce sort très intéressant que j'ai trouvé hier soir dans un livre.

\- Tu te ferais punir.

La jeune fille hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu me crois incapable d'éviter les sanctions ? Crois-moi, j'arriverai à convaincre tous les profs que tu as tenté de jeter un sort, que tu t'es raté et que ledit sort s'est retourné contre toi, au vu de ton manque de pratique. Tu n'as aucune chance à ce jeu-là. Salut Bruce, dit la jeune fille en repoussant une mèche de cheveux roux bouclés derrière son oreille. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ca va, merci, répond celui-ci en se glissant à côté de son cousin.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas demandé à moi ? demande Tony en faisant une moue peinée.

\- Hmm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah oui, parce que je n'en ai cure, répond-elle en mangeant un bout de sa tartine.

\- Tu me brises le cœur.

\- Pauvre chou. Steve, tu peux me passer le pain s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répond ce dernier en lui tendant le pain.

\- Merci. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, on commence par défense contre les forces du mal. Pas de Stark dans ce cours.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le prof est un ancien Auror, intervient Bucky. Ca va être intéressant !

\- Fury est un vétéran, répond Natasha. Ce n'est pas UN ancien Auror. C'est le meilleur. Il a pris sa retraite après la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, mais il est toujours aussi fort. Tout ce qu'il va nous enseigner, il l'aura expérimenté. Alors ce sera certainement intéressant.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demande Steve.

\- Je me tiens informée. Livres, journaux… L'information, c'est la base de tout.

\- Dis plutôt que t'as tellement rien à faire que pour t'occuper, tu te renseignes sur les gens, commente Stark. C'est malsain.

\- Crois-moi Stark, j'ai bien plus d'occupations que ta petite personne oisive.

\- A qui crois-tu t'adresser ?

\- A un gosse de riche imbu de lui-même. Je me trompe ? demande-t-elle aux autres.

Tous détournent le regard, se retenant de rire.

Bruce, lui, regarde dans son assiette, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Brucie, tu ne prends même pas ma défense ?

\- Tu es indéfendable Tony. Sur ce point-là, elle a raison.

\- Mais… Enfin !

Tony grommelle de rage le reste du petit-déjeuner, décidant qu'il est plus que temps de prendre sa revanche sur cette rouquine agaçante. Et il va mettre Bruce à contribution. Cette fille l'a insulté deux fois. Son cousin DOIT lui venir en aide.

Bruce plisse les yeux en dévisageant son cousin. Celui-ci planifie quelque chose, et Bruce sait déjà que ça ne va pas lui plaire.

Le petit-déjeuner finit, Natasha, Bucky, Thor et Steve se dirigent vers la salle de défense contre les force du mal tandis que Clint, Bruce et Tony vont en métamorphose.

Natasha prend place à côté de Thor tandis que Steve s'assied à côté d'elle et Bucky de l'autre côté de lui.

Les autres élèves de leur classe les dévisagent avec étonnement. C'est la seule table où des élèves de différentes maisons se côtoient et se mélangent.

Natasha les ignore et sort une plume et un parchemin de son sac.

La porte du fond de la salle claque et tous se retournent pour voir s'avancer un homme noir à l'allure imposante. Cet homme n'est pas seulement noir de peau, il est vêtu de noir jusqu'au bout de ses bottes à son cache-œil qui couvre son œil gauche.

\- Jeunes gens, je suis le professeur Fury, professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Ici, vous allez apprendre à vous défendre contre sorciers mal intentionnés et créatures belliqueuses. En plus d'apprendre à vous défendre, vous apprendrez à connaître ces créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Assez palabrer, sortez une feuille de parchemin et une plume, dans ce cours, vous allez prendre des notes lors des séances de théorie.

Tout le reste du cours, outre la voix du professeur Fury et le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin, le seul bruit qu'on entend est celui des mouches qui volent.

Le reste de la matinée se déroule sans encombre et, pour le plus grand bonheur de Natasha, sans aucun cours en commun avec Stark. Après les deux heures de défenses contre les forces du mal, elle a eu deux heures de métamorphose, assise entre Clint et James.

Au déjeuner, elle s'assied à la table des Serpentards avec James en ignorant Loki, qui la toise du regard.

L'après-midi, malheureusement, elle a uniquement des cours en commun avec les Serdaigles. Elle s'assied entre Bruce et Steve tandis que Tony s'assied de l'autre côté de son cousin.

Leur premier cours est celui de potion du professeur Hill.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux tirés en chignons et le regard sévère les toise du haut de son estrade.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis le professeur Hill. Dans ce cours, vous aurez besoin du chaudron qui vous a été demandé dans votre liste de fourniture scolaire, ainsi que d'une plume et de parchemin. Les potions se réalisent en binôme. JE vais immédiatement vous répartir par groupes de deux.

Elle prend un parchemin et appelle les noms.

\- Odinson, Loki, avec Dombleton, Karl.

Les deux Serpentards, déjà assis l'un à côté de l'autre, échangent un regard de connivence.

\- Foster, Jane, avec Lewis, Darcy.

Deux filles de Serdaigle échangent un grand sourire.

\- Selvig, Erik, avec Pimbleton, Joseph.

Un garçon de Serdaigle va s'asseoir à côté d'un Serpentard.

\- Moles, Susan, avec Burington, Strand.

Une jeune Serdaigle va rejoindre un autre Serpentard.

\- Barnes, James, avec Banner, Bruce.

James échange un sourire avec Bruce.

\- Romanoff, Natasha, avec Stark, Tony.

Le sourire qu'échangent Bruce et James se transforme en grimace horrifiée.

Natasha et Tony comme partenaire en cours de potion promet d'être explosif. Au sens littéral du terme. Et au figuré.

Bref, c'est la pire des idées possible.

Natasha échange à regret sa place avec Bruce, tandis que les yeux de Stark brillent d'un éclat maléfique.

\- Hé bien Natasha, n'es-tu pas ravie d'être la partenaire du génie que je suis ? Avec moi, aucun risque d'avoir une mauvaise note.

\- Même sans toi, aucun risque d'obtenir une mauvaise note.

Le professeur Hill finit d'établir les couples de partenaires.

\- Très bien, ces duos sont valables pour toute l'année, et aucun changement n'est possible. Pour commencer, vous allez me préparer la potion Evolutio. C'est une potion très simple à fabriquer qui, si elle est réussie, permet d'accélérer la croissance d'une plante. La recette se trouve dans vos livres page 21. Vous avez 1h.

Aussitôt, les élèves ouvrent leurs livres et lisent la liste des ingrédients.

Natasha lit également les manipulations à effectuer, puis sort tous les éléments demander du nécessaire à potion qu'elle a acheté sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Bien, Stark. Je vais remplir mon chaudron de lait de vache, toi, tu vas allumer le feu. Compris ?

\- Je suis pas à tes ordres.

\- Tu préfères remplir le chaudron de lait ?

\- Non, allumer le feu, c'est bon.

\- Alors pourquoi tu discutes ? rétorque Natasha d'un ton cinglant en commençant à remplir son chaudron de lait de vache.

Arrivée à la moitié du chaudron, elle se tourne vers Tony… qui n'a toujours pas allumé de feu.

\- Bon sang Tony, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Euh… J'allume du feu ?

\- Ah bon ? Parce que là je ne vois rien d'allumer du tout !

Elle dégaine sa baguette et Tony a un mouvement de recul.

\- Ignis ! dit-elle, et aussitôt un feu s'allume, au-dessus duquel elle place son chaudron. Bien. Passons à la suite. Tu vas découper en fine lamelle ces racines de tournesol.

\- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais m'occuper du reste.

Natasha met quelques pincées de poudre de croissance et quelques gouttes d'élixir de vie avant de commencer à touiller dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Tony grommelle des insultes fleuries tout en découpant ses racines de tournesol.

Natasha ajoute ensuite quelques gouttes de jus de rose et le mélange prend une jolie couleur rosée.

\- Tu as fini avec tes racines ? demande-t-elle tout en touillant.

\- Mouais.

\- Ajoute-les doucement à la potion alors. Pas tout d'un coup, sinon on doit tout recommencer.

Mais bien sûr, Tony n'écoute pas. Il met tout d'un coup. Et la potion explose à la figure de Natasha qui se retrouve projetée en arrière, et dont la tête heurte violemment le sol, la laissant quelque peu sonnée.

\- Natasha, ça va ? s'écrient James et Bruce en accourant près d'elle, tandis que Tony regarde toujours le chaudron d'un air étonné.

\- Mademoiselle Romanoff, vous allez bien ?

Natasha cligne des yeux quelques instants, essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'elle voyait.

\- A moins que vous ne soyez chacun en trois exemplaires, je crois que j'ai un léger problème.

Le professeur Hill se relève et dévisage Tony.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ce soit le premier cours que nous ayons, sinon j'aurais enlevé des points à Serdaigle. J'ai vu votre camarade vous donner des consignes simples à exécuter que vous avez très mal effectué. De plus, vous l'avez mise en danger. Je n'enlève pas de points à Serdaigle, mais vous êtes attendus demain soir à mon bureau pour une retenue. Messieurs Barnes et Banner, je vous prie d'emmener Mademoiselle Romanoff à l'infirmerie. C'aurait normalement été le rôle de Monsieur Stark, mais vu sa propension à causer des dégâts, je préfère éviter cela.

Tony regarde ses pieds, penaud, tandis que Bruce et James soutiennent Natasha et l'emmènent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière annonce qu'elle ne sortira pas avant le lendemain matin.

La nouvelle de sa mésaventure fait rapidement le tour de Poudlard, et les élèves sont divisés, certains prenant le parti de Stark, après tout, cette fille est une Serpentard, tandis que les autres prennent le parti de Natasha, arguant que finir sa première journée de cour à l'infirmerie à cause d'un Serdaigle idiot et arrogant est vraiment injuste.

Bruce, lui, est tiraillé, car bien qu'il doute que son cousin l'ait fait exprès, il n'en est pas sûr. Il a vu lors du petit-déjeuner qu'il prévoyait de se venger, et ceci aurait pu être une façon de se venger. Tony ne savait jamais quand le jeu devenait dangereux, et ça, Bruce le savait mieux que personne.

Natasha, elle, n'a qu'une pensée en tête : quelle fichue première journée, et quel fichu Stark !


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

STARK DANS TOUTE SON ECARLATE GLOIRE, LE PASSE DE NATASHA

Natasha quitte l'infirmerie à 7h du matin pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard furieux de Mme Pomfresh, excédée par cette jeune fille qui ne voulait pas respecter ses consignes. Elle a même voulu qu'elle la laisse sortir plus tôt pour aller faire un jogging ! Jamais, au cours de toute sa carrière, elle n'avait vu une telle obstination.

La jeune fille entre dans la Grande Salle et rejoint ses amis, assis encore une fois à la table des Poufsouffles. Tous sont là, à l'exception de Bruce et de Tony.

\- Tasha ! s'écrie Clint en la serrant dans ses bras. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je ne te vois pas en triple exemplaire, c'est déjà mieux qu'hier. Surtout que toi en trois exemplaires, ç'aurait été inquiétant. Et fatiguant.

\- Pas de souci les amis, dit Clint d'un ton grandiloquent à leurs amis attablés, Tasha est de retour et en pleine forme !

Natasha lève les yeux aux ciel, l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres, et se glisse à côté de Steve, en face de Thor.

\- Ravi de te voir de retour Natasha ! s'exclame celui-ci de sa (pas si) douce voix. Je me suis inquiété !

\- A vrai dire, on s'est tous inquiété, intervient Steve. James était dans un tel état de fureur hier soir, je peux te dire que Stark a été très silencieux. Bruce nous a dit qu'il avait dû empêcher James de lui faire exploser sa nouvelle potion à la figure.

\- Et ça n'a pas été une chose facile, dit Bruce en s'asseyant à côté de Natasha.

\- Quand on parle du loup, dit celle-ci en lui souriant. Merci de m'avoir emmenée à l'infirmerie avec James.

La jeune fille rousse remarque la gêne de Bruce lorsqu'elle dit le mot « loup », mais elle met cela sur le compte de la boisson abjecte que lui a fait avaler l'infirmière.

\- En parlant de James, où est-il ? demande Natasha en se tournant vers Steve.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est passé tout à l'heure, a embarqué deux bouts de pain et a dit qu'il nous retrouvera en cours.

Natasha avale deux tartines, laissant les autres mener la conversation.

Mais d'un coup, tous se taisent et regarde une personne qui se tient derrière elle. Nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

\- Stark, dit-elle.

\- Romanoff. Je suis venu m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier. C'était un accident.

\- Un accident qui ne se serait pas produit si tu m'avais écouté, dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- De toute façon, ça ne se reproduira plus, dit Bruce. J'ai oublié de te le dire Natasha, mais Hill a effectué un changement de groupe. Tu es avec James désormais, et moi avec Tony. Je crois qu'elle a remarqué que vous ne vous aimiez pas beaucoup.

\- Je suis déjà désolée pour toi. Enfin, je pense qu'il n'essaiera pas de te faire exploser « par accident », dit-elle en traçant des guillemets dans les airs. Bon, on se retrouve en botanique, Bruce. A ce midi vous autres. Clint, tu viens ?

Clint la suit en emportant un nombre faramineux de viennoiseries en tout genre.

\- Espèce d'estomac sur patte, dit-elle en souriant.

\- La génialitude, ça creuse.

\- Tu viens d'inventer ce mot.

\- Ouaip, mais ça me définit parfaitement.

Ils avancent vers la classe où se déroulera le cours d'enchantements en plaisantant joyeusement.

Arrivés là, ils s'asseyent sur un banc de pierre situé non loin de la porte.

\- Du coup on est là avec une demi-heure d'avance, râle Clint.

\- Pour une fois que tu ne seras pas en retard, arrête de te plaindre.

\- J'ai même pas pu finir de manger.

\- Tu as emmené presque tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, arrête un peu de râler.

Leur conversation est interrompue par James qui arrive en courant, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut Natasha !

\- Salut James ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Tu as l'air vraiment fier de toi.

\- OK, j'avoue. Je suis allé dans le dortoir des Serdaigles, une dernière année m'a laissé entrer, je lui ai dit que je devais aller récupérer mon livre que Bruce avait récupéré en potions par erreur. Ce faisant, je suis allé dans le dortoir des premières années, j'ai trouvé le lit de Stark, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dur, et j'ai jeté un petit sortilège très sympathique. Dès que Stark ira dans son lit, il va être recouvert de peinture rouge.

\- Et bien sûr, une peinture presque indélébile, dit Natasha, un grand sourire au lèvre.

\- Il aura effectivement du mal à s'en débarrasser.

Les trois amis se dévisagent un instant avant d'éclater de rire à l'idée de la tête que fera Stark une fois recouvert de peinture de la tête aux pieds.

Un cri de rage résonne à l'autre bout du couloir, par lequel ils voient arriver la source de leur hilarité rouge de fureur et de peinture.

\- Et bien Stark, que t'est-il arrivé ? demande Natasha, les yeux pétillants et un sourire impossible à réfréner aux lèvres.

\- Ce qui m'est arrivé !? Il est arrivé que je suis allé chercher mes affaires de cours dans ma chambre, que je me suis assis sur mon lit et que me voilà couvert de peinture ! Et c'est toi qui as fait ça ! Je me suis déjà excusé et je t'ai dit que c'était un accident !

\- Tout d'abord Stark, laisse-moi te dire que je n'ai absolument rien fait, mais que la personne qui a fait ça mérite une médaille. C'est vraiment hilarant.

\- Je sais que c'est toi !

\- Je n'ai rien fait, et tu n'as aucune preuve du contraire. Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, au revoir, conclut-elle avec un geste de la main.

Tony part comme une furie, les trois jeunes gens pouvant affirmer que de la fumée sort par ses oreilles. Le jeune Serdaigle est tellement furieux qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il croise le reste du groupe, qui s'empresse de venir aux nouvelles.

\- Natasha, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? demande Thor, hilare.

\- Non, c'est James qui en est à l'origine. Quelle idée géniale, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est Bucky qui a fait ça ? demande Steve, ébahi.

\- Yep, confirme celui-ci. Désolé Bruce, j'ai dû me servir de toi pour entrer.

\- Aucun souci, répond celui-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux. Mon seul regret, c'est que je n'ai rien pour immortaliser ça.

\- La peinture ne partira pas avant plusieurs jours, dit Clint, tu as le temps d'immortaliser ton cousin dans toute son écarlate gloire.

\- Son écarlate gloire, c'est bien trouvé Clint, sourit Natasha.

Tous repartent dans un fou rire et se séparent peu avant le début des cours, James, Clint et Natasha entrent dans la classe d'enchantements tandis que les autres partent en direction de leurs salles respectives.

Natasha s'assied entre ses deux amis tandis que les autres élèves s'installent bruyamment.

L'arrivée du professeur Flitwick met fin au brouhaha ambiant. Le vieil homme grimpe sur une pile de livre afin de pouvoir voire ses élèves.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, soyez les bienvenus dans ma classe, et à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, votre professeur d'enchantement. Je vais vous apprendre nombre d'enchantements au cours des sept années que nous allons passer ensemble. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre le geste qui va avec l'incantation Wingardium Leviosa.

Disant cela, il leur fait une démonstration et fait voler la plume de Clint jusqu'au plafond, avant de la faire redescendre jusqu'à lui.

Aussitôt, les élèves commencent à imiter son geste, sans prononcer encore la formule, tandis que le professeur passe dans les rangs.

Arrivé à hauteur de Natasha, il s'arrête. Alors que James et Clint s'entraîne assidûment, celle-ci n'a même pas dégainé sa baguette.

\- Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne faites pas l'exercice ?

\- Je comprends l'intérêt de ce sort, mais je sais déjà le manier.

Flitwick hausse un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Faites donc une démonstration de votre talent, puisque c'est ainsi.

Tous les élèves de la salle ont cessé de s'entraîner et dévisagent Natasha, certains l'air agacé, d'autres l'air intrigué. Loki, lui, se contente d'arborer son sourire narquois, convaincu que la jeune fille se vante.

James et Clint échangent un regard inquiet, craignant que leur amie ne s'attire des problèmes.

Natasha prend sa baguette, fait le geste du poignet demandé par le professeur tout en prononçant la formule. Sa plume s'élève lentement dans les airs sous les regards médusés des autres élèves.

Lorsqu'elle la repose, elle se tourne vers le professeur qui la dévisage.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. En attendant, aidez vos deux camarades à maîtriser le geste.

Ceci-dit, il se détourne d'elle et continue de parcourir les rangs et de prodiguer des conseils aux élèves.

Natasha, elle, se fait assaillir de questions par ses deux amis.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? demande Clint.

\- Où as-tu appris ? questionne James.

\- Baissez d'un ton, voulez-vous. Tout d'abord, j'ai simplement fait le geste et prononcé la formule en me concentrant sur cette plume. Ensuite, j'ai lu les livres de cours et me suis entraînée. Beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interroge encore James.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu beaucoup entraînée ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je dois vous aider à maîtriser le geste. Votre problème à tous les deux est votre poignet. Il est trop raide. Ce mouvement requiert souplesse et fluidité.

Elle leur en faites la démonstration, puis leur refait faire le geste un nombre incalculable de fois.

A la fin du cours, Clint et James maîtrisent à peu près le mouvement et Natasha est plutôt satisfaite.

Elle leur fait signe de partir sans elle tandis qu'elle se dirige vers le bureau de Flitwick.

\- De quoi veut-il lui parler selon toi ? demande James à Clint en se dirigeant vers le lac situé dans le parc.

\- Aucune idée. Il n'a pas dû apprécier le fait qu'elle ne s'entraîne pas et réussisse immédiatement le sort sans avoir suivi son cours. Il a pu prendre ça pour de l'impertinence.

\- Ouais. Mais pourquoi s'est-elle autant entraîné, comme elle dit ? Elle maîtrise ce sort aussi bien, voire mieux, que le prof ! C'était impressionnant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai le droit d'en parler. Je l'ai dit à Steve, note. Tu n'en parleras pas à Natasha si je te le dis ?

\- Je serai muet comme une tombe.

\- Lorsqu'elle avant six ans, ses deux parents ont été tués sous ses yeux. Ça l'a énormément marquée.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?!

\- Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce jour-là dont elle ne m'a pas parlé. Quelque chose autre que la mort de ses parents. Depuis, elle est très exigeante envers elle-même.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est entraînée… Je comprends mieux. C'est extrêmement triste ce qu'elle a vécu. Pire que triste même.

\- Ce jour-là, chez elle, on a retrouvé les cadavres de ses parents, mais aussi ceux de leurs agresseurs. Elle n'a jamais dit ce qui leur était arrivé. Aux agresseurs, je veux dire. Comment ils sont morts. Cela a dû la terrifier à un point inimaginable.

\- On l'aurait été à moins.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas l'ampleur des conséquences que cela a eu sur elle. Avant, elle n'était pas aussi renfermée. Ni aussi sérieuse. Elle partageait tout avec moi, riait et jouait énormément. Ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là l'a détruite. Et je crains qu'on ne puisse pas réparer les dégâts.

Le silence plane tandis qu'ils s'installent sous un arbre au bord du lac.

\- Hé les amis ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demande Steve tandis que lui et le reste du groupe les rejoignent.

Même Stark est avec eux, bien que toujours rouge et fulminant.

\- Natasha…, commence James.

\- Cette vipère est une vraie source d'ennuis, dit Stark.

\- Le professeur Flitwick l'a retenue après le cours, dit Clint.

\- C'est grave ? demande Thor.

\- Ce n'est jamais bon signe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il nous a demandé de nous entraîner à faire le geste pour le sortilège Wingardium Leviosa. Natasha ne l'a pas fait et il l'a remarqué. Il lui a demandé pourquoi elle ne faisait pas l'exercice. Elle lui a dit qu'elle le maîtrisait déjà. Il lui a demandé une démonstration et elle l'a fait. Et parfaitement en plus !

La jeune fille arrive alors que Clint termine ses explications.

\- Natasha, que t'as dit Flitwick ? lui demande James.

\- Pas grand-chose. Il m'a demandé où j'avais appris à maîtriser ce sortilège et m'a demandé si j'en connaissais d'autre, et de lui montrer mes compétences. Il a dit que j'allais être son assistante lorsqu'on étudierait un de ces sorts.

\- C'est tout ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- A ce que tu sois renvoyée, dit Tony. Ça aurait été une excellente décision.

\- Et pourquoi m'aurait-on renvoyée, Stark ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal et désobéi à aucune règle.

\- Tu es un véritable danger public !

\- C'est toi qui as fait exploser un chaudron je te signale ! D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt à me le rembourser !

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Très bien, j'enverrai une lettre à ton père alors.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque ! Moi, je vais aller me plaindre à mes professeurs de ce que tu m'as fait !

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai recouvert de peinture !

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Je SAIS que c'est toi !

\- Non, c'est pas elle, intervient Clint. Elle était avec moi tout le temps ce matin.

\- Alors tu es aussi dans le coup !

-C'en est assez Stark, dit Natasha.

\- Tu deviens ridicule, dit Bruce. Ce n'est qu'une blague innocente, sans conséquences dramatiques, au contraire d'autres de tes blagues.

Les deux cousins échangent un regard lourd de sens.

\- Maintenant tu t'excuses.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté et de vous avoir accusés à tort.

Natasha accepte les excuses, mais reste silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Visiblement, les deux cousins cachaient quelque chose. Quelque chose dont Tony était la cause. Et elle allait le découvrir.


End file.
